


Not Now

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Bo is an asshole and you're on your period.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Not Now

Curled up on the couch, you stared at the ground. These weren’t the worst cramps you had ever had, but they were still bad. What was worse was that the boys were out of painkillers-unless you wanted to chance a hit at their father’s old medical anesthesia. And you were far from being that desperate.

You pulled a blanket over you. Though the weather was warm, you liked the feeling of having a blanket over you. 

Footsteps came from somewhere behind you, and you heard Bo snort at your sorry state.

Rolling your eyes, you realized you probably should have hid out literally anywhere else in town when you were defenseless like this.

“Those who don’t work don’t eat, you know.” Bo drawled, stepping around the couch to get a better look at you. He crossed his arms. “A bit early in the day to take a nap, isn’t it?”

“I’m not napping.” You grumbled, burying your face in a pillow. “Go away, I don’t want to deal with you right now.”

“Well that’s no way to be when you live in my home and eat my food.” Bo smiled wickedly, crouching down beside you. “Why don’t you go make yourself useful somewhere?”

Normally, this back and forth wouldn’t bother you too badly. You were used to his roughness, and him acting like keeping you around was some sort of grand act of generosity, but today, you couldn’t take it. The physical pain felt like it was getting wrapped up in every bad thought you had ever felt, and before you knew it, you were crying.

Bo’s eyes widened, his shit-eating grin falling from his face as he saw the tears forming in your eyes, and he backed up a bit when they started to fall.

“Hey, now-!” He exclaimed. 

“I don’t want to hear it today, Bo.” You sniffled, turning away from him, hating that you were letting him see you cry. You curled up tighter, trying to get the stupid tears under control.

Bo stood, taking off his cap and wiping off his forehead. He had seen a lot of people cry-hell, part of him loved making people cry when the mood hit him-but this felt wrong. He walked around the couch, peering over the back of it to see your face.

You glared at him and turned away again, and Bo smiled slightly, walking back around to catch you on the other side. You groaned, lying face first on the couch so you could stop playing his game.

Bo rolled his eyes, sitting next to you. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong here?”

“Go away.” You muffled voice came from the pillow.

Bo rolled his eyes, grabbing your sides and physically flipping you right side up, making you gasp in surprise. He then pinned you down by your shoulders, hovering over you.

“You’re gonna tell me what’s wrong.” His voice was low as he got closer to your face, inspecting your tears as if they were something foreign. 

You sighed in defeat. “I’m on my period, okay?”

His eyebrows raised in surprise, and he finally pulled back from you. “Oh.”

The two of you sat in silence for a second, him looking increasingly uncomfortable and you wanting to melt into the floor. Finally, he cleared his throat.

“Need anything?” He said.

“A heating pad.” You mumbled, knowing that they didn’t have one. You had torn the house apart looking for one.

“Don’t have that.” Bo confirmed. He smiled again, a little more genuinely as he held up his hands. “But I got two hands that aren’t broken.”

You raised your eyebrow, not sure what he meant, when he slid his hands under your shirt.

“Hey!” You jumped, expecting him to grope you, but he kept his hands on your lowers stomach. “Oh.” You sighed as you realized what he was doing. His skin was rough, but his hands were warm.

“Yeah, I got nowhere to be for the moment.” Bo shrugged. “So, I’ll do this for a while.”

You smiled, running your hand up and down his back. “Thank you, Bo.”


End file.
